Summerween
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Au fond de la forêt, dans cette ruine, la Folle vous racontera une histoire... Celle de la tragédie qui eut lieu au Mystery Shack, il y a vingt ans... Inspiré de "the shack" par limey404 (deviantart).


**Summerween**

* * *

><p>Le traditionnel Summerween était revenu, et avec lui ses petits curieux, prêts à tout pour s'effrayer. Justement, il y avait à la lisière de la ville l'endroit rêvé pour cela : l'ancien magasin du paranormal, désormais en ruines, du Mystery Shack. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'il n'était plus habité que par une folle que tous les adultes nommaient à voix basse la Folle, ayant oublié son nom. Folle, parce qu'elle était allée vivre dans ce lieu considéré comme maudit, après la tragédie qui s'y était déroulée vingt and plus tôt.<p>

Tout le monde en ville savait que si vous allier la voir, elle vous raconterait ce qu'elle disait être le récit de la tragédie. Et c'était rapidement devenu un rituel pour les pré-adolescents et les jeunes adolescents d'y aller au moins une fois – comme test de courage. Tous ne parvenaient pas à aller jusqu'au bout, certains partaient en pleins milieux, mais aucun ne racontait jamais ce qui s'était passé à-bas : chacun devait choisir ou de satisfaire sa curiosité en se risquant à y aller, ou à rester ignorant mais en sécurité.

x

Cette année-là, trois enfants furent suffisamment fous pour oser s'y rendre, trois jeunots de douze ou treize ans : la fillette qui avait lancé l'idée et ses deux compagnons d'infortune qui avaient accepté malgré eux de l'accompagner. Ils étaient très excités au départ, comme tous les autres avant eux, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient de la ville pour s'enfoncer dans les bois, l'excitation fit place à une sourde inquiétude : le lieu fameux se rapprochait, projetant une ombre menaçante dans ces bois faiblement éclairés.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte, sans vraiment savoir comment et sans oser bouger. Chacun renvoyait à l'autre la responsabilité de faire le premier pas, dans une mauvaise foi parfaite. Finalement, les deux garçons obligèrent la fille à le faire : après tout, c'était son idée à elle, ils n'étaient là que pour l'accompagner, eux. Elle se plaignit de la lâcheté de ses partenaires, avant de s'approcher de la porte. Après quelques secondes de tentatives avortées, elle déglutit et toqua enfin à la porte, prudemment.

Ils n'eurent au départ aucune réponse et les garçons encouragèrent la fillette à recommencer. Elle allait s'exécuter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant une femme d'une certain beauté, mais dont il était impossible de déterminer l'âge : ses traits doux et fins ne lui donnaient pas plus d'une trentaine d'années, mais ses cheveux grisonnants lui donnaient bien vingt ans de plus. C'était la Folle.

Passée leur surprise première, les enfants se regardèrent pensant tous les trois la même chose : elle ne semblait pas aussi folle qu'on le disait... Et encore moins lorsqu'elle leur demanda d'une voix douce ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Hé bien, heu...

- On vient pour...

- Enfin... Vous voyez... »

Les enfants n'arrivaient pas à s'exprimer, embarrassés par cette requête qu'ils trouvèrent soudain déplacée. La femme les regarda un moment hésiter, puis se mit à sourire avec douceur.

- C'est déjà Summerween... Comme le temps passe... Mais entrez donc, je vais chercher du lait et des biscuits. »

Sa voix n'admettait pas vraiment Ils obéirent et franchirent le seuil, tout timides. L'intérieur de la demeure était en meilleur état que ne le laissait supposer l'extérieur : il était bien facile d'imaginer quelqu'un y vivre. Les meubles étaient anciens, mais très propres, et tout était parfaitement rangés. Et pourtant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une forme de malaise, qui n'était pas simplement due à leur gêne : cet endroit avait quelque chose d'oppressant, de menaçant même.

La Folle les installa dans la cuisine, elle aussi impeccable, et leur donna à chacun de quoi manger. L'ambiance de la salle était loin d'être idéale à la narration d'une histoire de fantôme, mais aucun des trois n'osait demander davantage, déjà prêts à sursauter au moindre bruit un peu suspect.

- Et vous êtes, les enfants ? »

Ce fut la fillette qui répondit pour ses camarades et pour elle-même :

- Je m'appelle Wendy. Lui, c'est Sean, et lui Cecil.

- Wendy, dis-tu... Tu ne serais pas la fille de Robbie Stacey Valentino par hasard ? »

La fillette hocha la tête doucement, extrêmement surprise.

- Vous connaissez mon père ?

- On peut dire cela. »

Wendy avait envie de lui en demander davantage,, mais elle n'osait pas : cette femme l'impressionnait, ainsi que ses amis. Ils ne dirent donc rien pendant un moment, mangeant prudemment la nourriture qu'on leur proposait de peur de froisser leur hôte, tandis que celle-ci regardait d'un air à la fois nostalgique, et à la fois de défi, les bois qui entouraient la maison. Puis, sans les regarder, les bras croisés, elle dit d'une voix mystérieuse :

- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici il y a vingt ans, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous raconter. »

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais Gravity Falls est une ville extrêmement liée à tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire : il y a ici une activité paranormale telle, qu'une équipe de la CIA y est constamment assignée. Gnomes, lilliputiens, zombies, fantômes y sont monnaie courante, à condition de savoir le voir. Certaines personnes, même avec d'excellents yeux, sont incapables de voir. Beaucoup refusent de le faire. La plupart sont trop aveugles pour le faire. Et les secrets restent ainsi gardés longtemps...<em>

_Si je vous parle de tout ceci, c'est parce que parmi toutes les créatures étranges qu'il est possible de voir, il y en a une en particulier qui les surpasse toutes, par son savoir, son puissance, sa cruauté. C'est un démon à qui il ne vaut mieux pas avoir affaire pour rester en vie : Bill Cipher. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ne passez jamais aucun pacte avec lui, ne lui parlez jamais, ne l'invoquez jamais, ou vous mourrez. Mais je sais que les avertissements ne suffisent jamais pour ce genre de situation. Et c'est pour avoir voulu se frotter à lui qu'ils sont morts..._

- Ils ? Qui ?

_Les personnes qui vivaient ici il y a vingt ans de cela. Le propriétaire de cet endroit, Stanford Pines. Son homme à tout faire, Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez. Les petits-neveux venus ici en vacances, les jumeaux Mabel et Dipper Pines. Ils avaient d'ailleurs à peu près votre âge..._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Dipper avait trouvé un étrange journal à son arrivée, qui parlait des mystères de Gravity Falls, et, avec sa sœur, son grand-oncle et Ramirez, il enquêtait dessus. Ils se sont retrouvés dans de nombreuses situations extraordinaires, face à divers ennemis. Ils se sont aussi faits des alliés, notamment une adolescente qui travaillait alors au Mystery Shack : Wendy Corduroy._

- Elle porte le même prénom que moi !

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, quand on sait que c'était le premier amour de ton père._

-Vraiment ? Mais alors...

_Les réponses arrivent , soyez patients._

_Ils se firent donc des alliés, et la fillette obtient aussi un animal de compagnie, un cochon du nom de Waddles._

-Mais on s'en moque du cochon !

_Non. Car Waddles était lui aussi au cœur de cette toile mystérieuse et paranormale. Et il vécut lui aussi des aventures incroyables... mais c'est une autre histoire, et vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, n'est-ce pas. Vous voulez savoir quand les aventures ont tourné au cauchemar. À vrai dire, cela a commencé avec l'apparition de Bill Cipher. L'avertissement du journal n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Malheureusement, l'un des ennemis des Pines décida de ne pas en tenir compte : Gideon._

-Gideon ? LE Gideon ? Le célèbre magicien enfermé à vie pour tentative d'enlèvement et de meurtre ?

_Lui-même. En ce temps, il n'avait que dix ans, il était aimé et respecté. Ce fut lui qui invoqua pour la première fois Bill Cipher, pour passer un marché avec lui. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme il le voulait, bien sûr. Ce n'est jamais le cas avec Bill. Avec beaucoup de mal, les jumeaux l'arrêtèrent. Et à partir de là, Bill Cipher vint les hanter. Plusieurs fois, il se joua d'eux, et les Pines étaient à la limite de perdre : ils s'en sortaient toujours in extremis, comme par miracle. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Il semblait que Bill ne pourrait jamais les vaincre. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit..._

_Il ne faut jamais pousser sa bonne étoile..._

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>La Folle s'arrêta de parler pour inviter les enfants à se resservir, mais ils voulaient la suite de cette histoire étrange et incroyable. Cependant, leur conteuse ne reprit pas immédiatement la parole. La lune commençait à apparaître dans le ciel. La femme fronça les sourcils et ferma les volets, allumant ensuite les lumières pour que les enfants ne paniquent pas.<p>

Puis elle sortit de la salle rapidement. Les enfants n'osèrent pas la suivre pour aller voir ce qu'elle faisant. Ils entendaient des claquements, des bruits de tissus plus ou moins lointains, des portes qui grincent, du parquet qui couine. Ils en conclurent d'un commun accord qu'elle devait fermer les volets des différentes pièces.

L'empressement avec lequel elle le faisant les effrayait un peu... Mais ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à eux. Elle se remit à sourire, et leur resservit un peu de lait qu'ils ne purent refuser avant de leur demander gentiment :

- Bien, où en étions-nous ?

- Hum... La rencontre avec le démon.

- Ah oui. Je disais qu'il ne faut jamais pousser sa chance. »

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><em>Malheureusement, c'est ce qu'ils firent, sans le savoir. Car Bill Cipher revenait sans cesse à la charge, les observant, les décortiquant, les analysant sans arrêt, sans qu'ils ne le sachent : tant et si bien que ce démon finit par connaître toutes leurs faiblesse mais aussi toutes leurs forces. En particulier la toute première : ils étaient plusieurs à lutter. Et surtout, les jumeaux : ensemble, ils étaient presque invincibles séparez-les et... ce n'était plus que des enfants ordinaires.<em>

- Et c'est ce qu'il fit ? Il réussit à les séparer ?

_Oui. Du moins, suffisamment longtemps pour mettre son plan à exécution et se débarrasser de ces éléments gênants qu'étaient la famille Pines et leurs amis, d'une manière violente, et surtout, définitive._

- Mais... Comment ?

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>La femme allait répondre, mais les plombs sautèrent d'un coup, les plongeant dans l'obscurité totale, comme pour les décourager de poursuivre cette histoire. Les enfants crièrent, réellement paniqués, mais elle leur intima l'ordre de se calmer avec douceur, et ils se turent aussitôt. Ils l'entendirent fouiller dans un tiroir, et virent apparaître la flamme d'une bougie, qu'elle posa sur la table devant eux, avant d'allumer un petit chandelier qu'elle prit à la main.<p>

- Je vais voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Restez ici en attendant. Voici les allumettes et deux autres bougies. Soyez sages, je reviens aussi vite que possible... Et surtout, ne sortez pas de la salle. »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle les laissait sans surveillance : sans se l'avouer, ils avaient réellement peur. Sans oser l'affirmer, ils s'étaient laissés prendre par l'histoire, et un doute s'insinuait en eux, les rongeant doucement : et si tout cela était vrai ? Et si un démon rôdait dans les parades ? Des craquements indistincts se firent entendre ici et là, les faisant trembler : ils n'osaient même pas se charrier l'un l'autre dessus, tant leur frayeur était grande. Et le manque de lumière m'arrangeait absolument rien.

Soudain, ils entendirent comme des bruits de pas lourds et des roulettes, qui faisaient couiner le parquet agonisant : cela se rapprochait dangereusement, et les enfants soufflèrent immédiatement sur les bougies avant de se réfugier sous la table, faute couverture. Le bruit était de plus en plus proche, et bientôt il leur semblât qu'il se confondait avec les battements erratiques de leur cœur. Wendy avait attrapé les mains de ses camarades et les broyait dans les siennes, mais ils ne pensèrent même pas à protester tant la peur était grande.

Le bruit passa près de la porte... s'arrêta un moment... leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à rater un battement ou deux... et ils s'éloigna, finalement, avec lenteur et pesanteur. Après quelques secondes, les enfants soupirèrent de soulagement et Wendy relâcha leurs mains.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que la lumière revint, rapidement accompagnée par leur conteuse, tandis qu'ils se rasseyaient, encore sous le choc de cette expérience. Elle s'excusa pour le dérangement : la maison était, après tout, assez vieille, et manquait d'entretien et reprit en souriant tristement le cour de son récit.

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><em>Il réussit, un soir, alors que la lune se cachait derrière des nuages, à piéger les jumeaux, en faisant prisonnier le garçon. Pour essayer de le sauver, sa sœur passa un pacte avec lui et... perdit toute conscience de ce qu'il se passa alors : il l'avait possédée. C'était déjà arrivée une fois, à son frère, mais Bill Cipher avait alors la place de Dipper. Alors que là... Il ne fit que s'emparer de l'esprit de sa sœur, et seulement de son esprit, de manière à pouvoir se servir du corps de la fillette en utilisant ses pouvoirs... et à les tuer. Ce fut tr!s simple, à vrai dire, avec ses dons de télékinésie. Et personne n'y échappa : le grand-oncle, le travailleur, le garçon... Ils furent assassinés avec violence par ce démon cruel, transformant cette cuisine-même en scène de carnage.<em>

- Et la fille ?

_… Il ne l'a pas tuée. Elle s'est réveillée quelques heures après, blessée, face à cette scène de crime, et s'est mise à hurler. La police est arrivée sur les lieux, en même temps que Wendy, et conclut rapidement que cela ne pouvait pas être l'oeuvre d'une petite fille. Certaines blessures étaient simplement impossible à faire à quelqu'un sans avoir une taille adulte._

- Elle n'avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_Bien sûr que si. Mais sérieusement, qui aurait pu la croire ? Personne, bien sûr. Sauf Wendy, mais elle n'avait guère de pouvoir... On conclut donc à la place que le choc l'avait anéantie, et on enferma la survivante dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant plusieurs années. Wendy essaya de faire entendre le récit, de la faire sortir... mais en vain. Elle se sentit en quelque sorte coupable de ce qui était arrivé – de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher cette catastrophe. Elle sombra en dépression, et... elle se tua, quelques temps après._

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Les enfants restèrent silencieux un moment, comme tétanisés par ces paroles. La femme, elle, les regarda avec une certaine forme de pitié, sans les rassurer pour autant. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire.<p>

- Et les choses s'arrêtent comme ça ? » demanda Sean.

- Pas exactement.

- Qu'est devenue la fille à l'hôpital ?

- C'est ce que j'allais aborder...

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><em>Il ne resta au Mystery Shack que Waddles, à vrai dire, mais les Pines n'osèrent pas revendre la propriété ou reprendre l'animal chez eux. Il resta alors là-bas, à garder la demeure en attendant que revienne sa maîtresse.<em>

_Celle-ci a fini par sortir de l'hôpital et s'est installée définitivement à Gravity Falls, pour trouver comment se débarrasser définitivement de Bill Cipher, en rendant Waddles suffisamment intelligent pour qu'il l'aide. Et elle cherche encore, aujourd'hui._

- Où est-elle ?

_À vous de la trouver, si vous croyez en cette histoire._

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Les trois enfants se regardèrent, l'air suspicieux, avant de dire en ricanant :<p>

- Ouais, cette histoire c'est n'importe quoi !

- Un démon, un cochon intelligent !

- Ouais, ce sont des bobards !

La femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire avec indulgence, tandis qu'ils se levaient pour partir. Ils la remercièrent pour l'histoire et commencèrent à partir en chahutant tandis qu'elle les saluait depuis le seuil du Mystery Shack. Ils avaient beau prétendre l'être, aucun des enfants n'était vraiment rassurés, coincés entre incrédulité et croyance.

x

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle referma la porte en soupirant. C'était, l'espérait-elle, sans doute la dernière qu'elle raconterait cela à quelqu'un.

- Mabel ? »

La femme se retourna en souriant tristement. Waddles était assis dans le chariot qu'il s'était fabriqué pour pouvoir se déplacer plus aisément. Il portait une blouse blanche avec quelques tâches noires ici et là, et de grosses lunettes. Son air était sérieux et triste.

- Tout est prêt. »

Mabel Pines hocha la porte lentement et le précéda à la cave où se trouvait coincé dans une sorte de piège cylindrique, un étrange démon jaune triangulaire.

- Bonjour, Bill. » dit-elle.

Elle semblait complètement indifférente, tandis que Waddles actionnait une machine qui se mit à pomper l'énergie de la créature, lui arrachant un cri de rage, et de ce qui semblait être de la douleur.

- Oh, Bill... Un peu de tenue... La douleur est amusante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la regardait avec une haine infinie, mais elle ne broncha pas, ne pâlit pas. Pour dire vrai, elle ne fit rien, parfaitement indifférente.

- Maintenant, Bill... Réponds. »


End file.
